1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shopping bags and carrying pouches therefor. More particularly, the invention concerns an easy-to-use, self-closing, self-contained and highly-compact pouch for storage of reusable and disposable shopping bags.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Various types of shopping bags with companion pouches have been suggested in the past. Such prior art devices are typically fabricated from netting material with the pouch attached to the body of the bag itself, either at the base or at the mouth of the shopping bag. The method of insertion of the shopping bag into the pouch for transport and storage typically requires rolling or folding of the shopping bag in a very specific way so that it will fit into the pouch. If the bag is not properly rolled or folded, the pouch very often cannot be closed. After proper insertion of the bag into the pouch, the prior art pouches are generally closed with a button or zippered fastener thereby requiring a separate and somewhat cumbersome step in accomplishing secure closure of the pouch. Because of the aforementioned drawbacks, the prior art shopping bag and pouch combinations are so difficult to use that they are frequently discarded in frustration after one or two uses.